


Tea and Sympathy

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: ' “I’m notsick,”Suga says, highly affronted.“Sore throat? Headache? Tremendous laziness?” Daichi settles back down on the couch and purposefully backs up against the opposite arm, as if he doesn’t want to be any closer to Suga than he has to be.“I’mnotsick,” Suga repeats. “I just yelled too much last night.” '--Suga is both the most supportive, and the most pathetic, and Daichi loves every bit of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For DaiSuga Day 2017. I love a lot of HQ ships very much, but these two have my heart ❤

**Suga:** can you make me some tea pretty please?

Daichi puts his phone down and looks over at Suga. His feet are in Daichi's lap as he leans against the other side of the couch.

“Why are you texting me?” Daichi asks.

 **Suga:** my throat hurts :(  
**Suga:** and my head  
**Suga:** if you could speak in delicate soothing tones only, that would be very much appreciated

Daichi hopes the look he gives his boyfriend fully communicates how pathetic he thinks he's being.

 **Daichi:** should I text you instead?

 **Suga:** you can, but what I really want you to do is make some tea

Suga blinks at him innocently and smiles, and Daichi lifts one of his feet to bite the arch of it.

“Daichi!” Suga shrieks, pulling his feet away.

“Look at that,” Daichi says. “Your voice works.”

Suga scowls at him, and Daichi laughs and ruffles Suga’s soft, flyaway hair. “Fine,” he says, getting to his feet. “But _just_ tea, I’m not making you—”

“And some toast?” Suga says in a small, hopeful voice. “Please?”

Daichi ignores him. He slips some bread into the toaster in their little kitchen, and has already set the honey on the counter before Suga calls out to him to ask for that, too.

“Voice seems to be working real well now,” Daichi calls back.

Suga is silent. He smiles up at Daichi brightly when he comes back to the front room with tea and honeyed toast that he sets down on the little table next to the couch.

“Mm...thank you,” Suga says, tipping his face up in an invitation for a kiss.

Daichi presses two fingertips to Suga’s lips and shakes his head. “No way. I don’t want your germs.”

“I’m not _sick,”_ Suga says, highly affronted.

“Sore throat? Headache? Tremendous laziness?” Daichi settles back down on the couch and purposefully backs up against the opposite arm, as if he doesn’t want to be any closer to Suga than he has to be.

“I’m _not_ sick,” Suga repeats. “I just yelled too much last night.”

Daichi considers that. The way Suga had been just shy of losing his shit completely through most of Daichi’s match. It had been a rough game, and even though they’d ended up winning, it was never a sure thing. No matter how many times he’d reassured his teammates that they had it, that they just had to take it one point at a time, he really hadn’t been certain at all.

But he’d had Suga in the stands, cheering him on so fiercely he’d never once felt like giving up. Shouting so loudly that, yeah...his throat probably is a little sore today.

“Maybe you should have taken it down a notch,” he says, reaching out to pull Suga’s feet back into his lap.

“Don’t punish me for being a supportive boyfriend, Daichi,” Suga says.

“I’m not _punishing_ you, I just don’t want to get sick.”

“Refusing to kiss me is like refusing me food,” Suga says, and Daichi snorts in response.

“You wouldn’t come within five feet of me when I had strep last winter.”

“That’s different,” Suga says. “You were gross and highly contagious. _I_ am not sick.”

“Hmm…” Daichi takes one of Suga’s feet in his hands and kneads the arch with his thumbs, pretending to think this over.

“Just loud,” Suga adds.

“Definitely that,” Daichi agrees.

“Because I love you.”

“Oh stop,” Daichi says, lifting Suga’s foot a little higher to press a kiss to his ankle. “I already made your tea.”

“I want kisses now.”

Daichi kisses Suga’s ankle again and smiles at him blandly. “Done,” he says.

“Insufficient.”

Daichi cocks an eyebrow and kisses him again, against the swell of his calf.

“I cheered my little heart out for you,” Suga says with a pout.

“This is true.” Daichi shifts closer so he can slide the leg of Suga’s sweats up a little higher and kiss the side of his knee.

“There’s a good chance that if Asahi wasn’t so tall I would have deafened him.”

“He was out of the danger zone,” Daichi agrees. “Lucky giant.”

Suga nods, and then squirms when Daichi lifts his leg and plants a series of wet kisses on the underside of his knee.

“And _yet,”_ Suga says, “the subject of my devotion is unmoved by—”

“Hey,” Daichi says, cutting him off and turning so he’s facing Suga directly, kneeling between his legs. “I am not unmoved. Have you somehow forgotten the blow job I gave you after in appreciation of your support? I don’t know how you could have, because I had you moaning so loud—”

“So loud it could possibly have contributed to my sore throat?” Suga cuts in, keeping his voice light even though he's blushing beautifully suddenly.

(Daichi is, too, because damn did Suga ever react when Daichi held his hips against the door as soon as they’d gotten inside last night, and channeled all of his lingering adrenaline, all his gratitude for Suga's ridiculous yelling, into giving him the best head he possibly could. Suga had been practically sobbing by the time he came, voice raw and broken as Daichi swallowed hard around him all the way through it.)

“....possibly,” Daichi says.

“It was a _very_ good blow job,” Suga says, sitting up so he can lean closer to Daichi.

“You’re a very good boyfriend.”

Suga smiles and reaches to curl his fingers in the front of Daichi’s sweater. “I was so proud of you. You’ve always been such a good captain.”

“Because I’ve always had you,” Daichi says. As his vice-captain when they were in highschool, as his best friend and boyfriend now. Always encouraging him, believing in him, pushing him when Daichi needs him to.

“I’m really not sick,” Suga says, so close now that Daichi can feel his breath warm on his face.

“I really wouldn’t care,” Daichi says, and he closes the last tiny distance between them and catches soft lips between his own.

He kisses Suga just the way he likes. Always a little hard to start with, teeth grazing and pinching just enough to feel it, tongue dipping into the heat of his mouth, probing and tasting until Suga sighs and his head tips back in Daichi’s hands. Then softer. Tiny, tender kisses pressed to the corners of Suga’s mouth, to every bit of his lips.

“Daichi....”

“I love you,” Daichi murmurs, before tracing Suga’s lips with the tip of his tongue.

Suga hums and tilts his head, leaning back into Daichi to fit their lips together again with the barest touch. Daichi holds Suga’s face between his hands and doesn’t move, just breathes in slowly and strokes his thumbs over smooth cheeks.

“I love you, too,” Suga says. His voice is breathy and sweet, with an uncharacteristic rasp underneath.

“Stupid,” Daichi says, smoothing Suga’s hair back from his forehead. “You really did hurt your throat.”

“It was such an intense game!” Suga says.

“I know, but—”

“And _such_ a good blow job.”

Daichi blushes again, and Suga smiles, shifting so he can curl up against Daichi’s side.

“Drink your tea and get better, then,” Daichi says, “so I can do it again.”

Suga’s eyebrows shoot up, and he promptly leans over to retrieve his tea and toast, then snuggles back up next to Daichi.

“Yes, Captain,” he says.

“Don’t call me that,” Daichi says. “You sound too sexy, and you’re supposed to be resting.”

“Sorry, Captain,” Suga says cheekily, and Daichi knows better than to respond and let this keep going. The same routine led to more frantic makeout sessions and hurried hand jobs in the club room back in high school than he’d care to admit.

He rests his head on Suga’s soft hair and pulls him a little tighter against his side. A blow job doesn’t come close to showing Suga how much he appreciates him, but it was a good start. And Daichi is always finding more ways, all the little things he can do to say _I’m so glad you’re here, I’m so glad you’re mine._

For now he’ll rub Suga’s shoulder and hold him close, he’ll warm his tea back up for him when he gets halfway through it and inevitably decides it’s not hot enough. He’ll kiss his nose, which is always a little cold, and his cheeks that are always warm, and he’ll love him with everything he has, just the way Suga loves him. The kind of love that leads to a hard earned sore throat, and the most endearingly pathetic boyfriend curled up under his arm.

 **Suga:** thank yooou (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

Daichi smiles and kisses Suga’s temple. He whispers next to his ear. Delicate, soothing tones, as requested.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me [here](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
